stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Stampylongnose Wiki
Hi is this talking to stampylongnose because I'm a fan I love watching your videos And iballicsticsquids to I love squids dog it's a beagle I love beagles I love snoopy �� B What are the top 3 dogs can you make a list of it Stampy? wrong video on fish tank! hi stampy, me and my brother are one of your biggest fans. BTW use pressure plates inside your house so the front door would close automatically. We are building a lovely world, inspired by your marvelous works. You are an example to us in minecraft... we love you stampy cat. Sincerely 19:21, October 7, 2014 (UTC)Denissaiscool23 Stampy I can t believe how you bult your hall world on suviverl. Im jord Hi stampy I love whaching you in your lovely garden making stuff with lee Stampy Hi stampy cat I love your videos I'm your biggest fan ever I love whaching you and lee build stuf together and I love all of you dogs I fink that they are so lovely and I am jord and my garden is cold funny world I hope I get to come on you world Hello Stampy I am angelo I am 9 I play xbox360 all the time the only game I play is minecraft I love your videos ps Henry the snow man is off the chain tell him I said that and I hope some day I will be able to play in your world or get in your love garden I am angelo Nicosia if you do add me in your love garden just put Angelo so bye and make a new video soon������ Oh and I really love you 22:13, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello Stampy my name is Luke I saw all of your videos my gamertag is Funstampy828. I would love to join your world. I sent you a pictcre but you dident get it. It was a pic of you becase you are the best at minecraft. I play on xbox one. I live in alotomont ny. So could I join you my number is 5285155 call me ps. I do have xbox live :). To Stampylongnose Hi stampy me and my brother love watching you videos My brother and I play on the xbox360 and use your ideas to make our own worlds. We always wanted to join your lovely world or be in your love garden. I am 10 and my brother is 8 we are your biggest fans Stampy!!! Hi stampy you are the best and I am your biggest fan well I dont know if I am your biggest but can you make a blog like so we can talk to you and my username is piglover111 and I can not go in your world because I don't have an Xbox360 wich is sad but you have tot me to be happy all the time and you are the best and do you want the world to be in blocks I do is it weird? You are awesome You are the best Love your videos Love you Dear stampylongnose Dear stampylongnose Hi you are the best youtuber ever and you are the best and you are awesome and me and my friend watch your videos all the time and we talk about you all the time not in a mean way a nice way and I wondering if you could do the youtuber challinge and if you are wondering what that is it is when you do the cinnamon challinnge and other things like that you would love to do it and if you can't that would be sad for me and I can not go in your world because I do not have an Xbox360 like you do and if you could can you put me in your love garden please My username is piglover111 and if you can't its ok by me O jest wanted to see what was going to happen dear stampy you are my most loved youtube person my name is emily and i watch all your vidios for christmas all i want is to meet you love emily PS please tell me how to get Xbox live so i can play with you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi stampy ignor haters you are the best I feel happy and feel good when I watch your videos <3:) I have a joke for you what do you get with cake and Lee you get Stampy. He does not visit this wiki Dear Stampy i love your videos can i join your world you are the best youtuber in the world my gamer tag is quiteone9400 Can i join your world plese My name is quiteone9400 18:16, December 31, 2014 (UTC)Tristan Ashton Dear Mr.Stampy Cat I am your ABSOLUTELY biggest fan. Can you make an EMS station in your lovely world so if anybody gets hurt anywhere in your world the ambulance can come and save them. Add me on Xbox My name is Stolenfunseeker. Thanks, Stolenfunseeker Stampy's email Hey all you Stampy fans. Does anyone know Stampy's email? I would really appreciate it MDJrock11 hello stampy i really really love you and i really want to be added to your love garden but im not allowed to ask so i did something good to you and i told my friends and my cousins and my brother to subscribe to your chanell and they did and one they all did u had 52567 subs.i really love u and your friends stampy from zac. nuber1fan [ 03:26, January 17, 2015 (UTC)] Hi i love you stampy huge fan really huge fan wush i could MEET YOU !!!!! --------- Hellow stampy Long nose this is danny tell lee i sed hellow for me